Lencubus/Paradox
Lencubus, or Nina as a companion, is a skippable mini boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography After arriving at Succubus Village, the party discovers that the place is undergoing a civil war between two succubus leaders: Natasha and Succubus. In the cow pen to the left, Mincubus can be found, and her older sister, Lencubus can be found in the house above her. In the bar, Maccubus can be found performing her trade for free. After defeating or ignoring these named succubi as well as either helping out the various attacked men or also ignoring them, the party crosses the bridge to the mayor’s house and enters… After deciding which side is more righteous, you may recruit the previously defeated succubi by returning to where you defeated them and talking to them. One of the men from Yamatai Village can be found in the bar, and you may also refight any of the unnamed succubi by straying off the path. Monsterpedia Entry “A girl who lives in the Succubus Village. Due to the erotic power, she was turned into a Succubus. Why is she called Lencubus? Because she can use the unusual move Drain. Though her normal abilities are pretty poor, her innate talent for Level Drain is formidable. It’s a powerful technique that even few mature Succubi are able to master. It takes the power level of her prey and makes it her own. She does this by converting the prey’s power into energy form, and sucking it in so that it combines with her own. Though it may look like an ejaculation when the prey’s power is being sucked, it is not semen. The cloudy liquid is actually a very condensed form of biological energy. Though it may feel like an ejaculation, the exhaustion or weakness that would not usually accompany it is not present when afflicted by this technique. However, when the prey becomes weaker and the Lencubus becomes stronger, it can quickly become a dangerous situation. There is a limit to the levels that can be absorbed by Drain, so the user cannot become infinitely strong.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Aero' – One Foe, Magical, Wind Attribute *'Succubus Hand job' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Caress' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Fellatio' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Cunnilingus' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Paizuri' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Push Down' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Succubus Vagina' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Energy Drain' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Life-Killing Vagina' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Level Drain' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, 75% Atk, Def, Mag, Wil, Agi, Dex, Self Buff, 130% Atk, Def, Mag, Wil, Agi, Dex *'Mass Dispel' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel *'Heal' – One Ally, Heal Strategy Evaluation "Having all of your heroic power stolen by a succubus... It was really embarrassing to watch you being drained like that... The Lencubus specializes in skills that drain. She can also use recovery skills and prolong the battle. Make use of the common weakness of all succubi, which is the earth element. Status ailments usually work too, especially silence, which is very effective against her. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Destroy the succubi, and return peace to the village!" Gallery 80 renccubus st11.png|Human Form LenccubusBattleCensor.png|Pocket Castle and LoC Trivia *Unlike most bosses, she has items that can be stolen, as well as giving exp upon defeating her. *In the LoC, she appears in a group with Maccubus and Mincubus as a normal encounter. Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Succubi Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Mini Boss Category:Bosses Category:Group Monsters Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2